Audaces fortuna juvat
by Swato
Summary: Léger spoil s3. Will connaissait Hannibal sur le bout des doigts à présent. Quelques recoins sombres de son esprit trouvaient écho en lui, ils en partageaient certains et si d'autres étaient différents: ils se respectaient mutuellement, conscient qu'ils étaient désormais égaux.


**Prompt:** Montrez-lui ! et Il s'est tourné vers lui.  
 **Note:** Le titre veut dire "la fortune sourit à ceux qui osent"

Joyeux Noël aux fannibals :) Et aux autres aussi !

.

* * *

.

 **Audaces fortuna juvat**

.

Bien qu'il soit un homme rude, la plupart du temps solitaire, Will appréciait la compagnie de Hannibal. Difficile à croire après avoir vécu aussi longtemps en ermite à Wolf Trap et pourtant... Will connaissait Hannibal sur le bout des doigts à présent. Quelques recoins sombres de son esprit trouvaient écho en lui, ils en partageaient certains et si d'autres étaient différents ils se respectaient mutuellement, conscient qu'ils étaient désormais égaux.

Will revenait du dehors, il venait de couper et de stocker le bois pour cet hiver. Il pouvait encore sentir le froid mordre sa peau, ses joues, sa cicatrice l'élançait doucement. En tendant l'oreille, il sut que Hannibal était dans les parages.

— Hannibal ? Appela t-il en haussant le ton pour se faire entendre.

— Es-tu disposé à aller chercher une bouteille de vin à la cave ?

Will haussa les sourcils avec exagération et hocha la tête:

— Très disposé, affirma t-il.

Les yeux de Will glissèrent sur la porte du fond, là où se trouvait les instruments de Hannibal. Jack l'aurait sûrement appelé "l'antre du diable" ou quelque chose dans le même style, et son lui du passé aurait très certainement paniqué et se serait révolté de savoir ce qui se passait derrière le battant. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, il remonta avec la bouteille de vin.

Dans la cuisine, Hannibal enlevait tout juste son tablier, dos à lui. Will se risquait rarement à le déranger durant ses préparations, pas qu'il redoute de voir des organes humains ou autre, mais il ne tenait pas à l'interrompre.

Il prit deux verres dans le placard et les disposa sur le comptoir, laissant le soin à Hannibal d'ouvrir la bouteille. Il s'appuya contre le plan de travail et le détailla du regard. Chemise blanche, pantalon droit, toujours classique. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs que lors de leur rencontre, Will se surprit à trouver le changement bienvenu, moins contrôlé. Il laissa ses yeux dériver sur les mains qui s'activaient à régler les détails du repas de ce soir.

— Qui est-ce ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

— Miss Robinson a été terriblement impolie l'autre soir.

— Ah oui ?

Hannibal sourit sans cesser de prêter attention à sa tâche, il se tourna vers lui et saisit la bouteille. Il porta le bouchon à son nez comme il le faisait toujours en ouvrant une bonne cuvée et leur servit un verre.

— Oui.

— Comment ? Insista t-il.

Hannibal lui tendit son verre, il le prit et le porta à ses lèvres en observant son manège.

— En faisant part d'une opinion que peu de personne partage. Elle a émit l'idée que tu n'étais pas digne de moi et a jugée que notre relation n'était pas saine.

Will se souvint brusquement de la jeune-femme dont parlait Hannibal. La trentaine, des cheveux blonds, bouclés, une robe bleu, rouge à lèvre écarlate et sourire hautain. Jolie, de la bourgeoisie. En les voyant cote à cote, en pleine conversation, Will s'était senti... inapte, pas à sa place. Il appartenait aux bois, aux moteurs de bateaux et aux rivières. Il était le sauvage, Hannibal le civilisé. Puis la sensation s'était envolée lorsque les invités avaient quitté la maison et le sentiment s'était évanoui. Will ne s'était jamais senti aussi stable que depuis qu'il avait rejoint Hannibal, il n'avait pas l'intention de partir.

Hannibal le dévisagea calmement, attendant sa réaction. Will leva son verre.

— Espérons que les médisances de Miss Robinson ne nous laissent pas un goût amer dans la bouche.

Un rire discret secoua Hannibal, ses lèvres restèrent étirées en un sourire tandis qu'il posait son verre sur le comptoir. Will l'imita en le voyant se rapprocher.

— Cher Will...

Hannibal posa sa main sur son épaule et la fit remonter jusque sur sa joue. Will n'hésita pas une seconde et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, détendu et confortable.

Il ne répondit rien, il ferma les yeux en sentant son souffle se répercuter sur sa joue et ne flancha pas quand son front se posa contre le sien. Le corps ferme de Hannibal se cala plus lourdement contre le sien. Un frisson brûlant l'agita, lui donna la chair de poule et il leva le menton avant de saisir la portée de son geste. Lorsque leurs bouches se retrouvèrent à un centimètre l'une de l'autre, ce ne fut pas totalement une surprise. Quand on joue avec le feu, il faut s'attendre à se brûler.

— Tu ne cessera jamais de me surprendre, s'émerveilla Hannibal à voix basse.

Un vertige lui fit resserrer sa prise sur la chemise impeccable. Impossible de savoir qui entreprit de combler la distance, ils s'embrassaient déjà.

Will se fit une joie de prouver à Hannibal à quel point il pouvait se montrer surprenant.

.

 **Fin**

.

* * *

.

 **Hello tout le monnnnde ! Je vous offre un petit cadeau de Noël en espérant que vous l'apprécierez ;)  
**

 **Je lis toutes vos reviews, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas encore trouvé le temps d'y répondre :s pas bien.**

 **Je vous adore, passez de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année !**


End file.
